I Love My Best Friend, Does He Love Me?
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Chad, I love him more than you can imagine, does he love me? I don't know. We're best friends, that's probably all he thinks I am to him. "He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess."   — Demi Lovato  CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1: Denial

Hey guys :)

I'm back... again lol. This is my most important songfics that I wrote, I've been going through a hard time with this one guy I love, (I've loved him for almost 8 years) I still love him now :( he's not catching on, I need love advice.

Okay, this story is inspired by Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SWAC (If I did, I'd put SWAC on hold until Demi came back) & I don't own this song :( but... I do own my voice that sings this.

:)

* * *

><p>I got into the studio at 6 this morning with Chad, we watched tv until7 and then went out seperate ways, I've had this poem in my head for the longest, I walked to my dressing room and unlocked the door, I grabbed a peice of paper and began doodling, Chad + Sonny CDC. Hearts on the paper. I started to write my poem:<p>

My state of mind has finally  
>got the best of me<br>I need you next to me  
>I'll try to find a way that I<br>can get to you  
>Just wanna get to you<p>

I've been lovesick for Chad longer than I could even remember, I'm sick of being Ms. Sonny Munroe who's never dated anyone, let alone kissed a boy in her life. I'm only 15 for crying out loud. Every one of my friends has kissed a boy exept for me that is, its not that I choose to, I just feel I should just kiss Chad. Here's the thing, Chad and I are total bffs, we do everything together, hang out on weekends, go over each other's houses, go to the mall, etc. It all started in Wisconsin when we were like 3 and then, Chad moved to California to be on "The Goody Gang" I was left in Wisconsin until about last year to be on so Random!, Chad cheered me on all the time. He still does, he'll miss about 2 tapings a week to see me perform, he's so sweet. Chad and I talked every single day, when I say every single day, I actually mean it. Every day since pre school we've been talking to each other. Last year, I was talking on the phone with him when he told me "Oh hollywood's fun, I have a girlfriend now, so that's pretty interesting, her name is Tiara." I hung up the phone, prayed and everything and literally cried myself to sleep that night, I give him hints that I love him, but... does he ever get them? Nah. I went to see "Madama Butterfly" that next day, she commited suicide because she lost the one she loved to another woman, worse part was, was that he thought the wedding was fake.I wanted to do exactly what butterfly did, but... I know God would not like it.

The world I see is perfect now,  
>you're all around<br>With you I can breathe

I feel empty without Chad, Chad's my everything, (On Earth. God's my everything though.) Everywhere I go, Chad, Chad, Chad. CDC, CDC, CDC. You get it? Of course you do. Chad's like my air that I have to breathe.

Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I can't survive without you here  
>by my side<br>Until you're mine, not gonna be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine...<p>

Without Chad, I feel as if I have no air at all in my system with Chad, its a whole different story. Chad's mine, he'll always be mine (in my head that is) One day, Chad and I were in the mall with his little sister Chloe,"You guys are such a cute couple." one older senior man told us, "Thanks." Chad said, I just smiled, trying to hide my blush. If only Chad was mine, he's always saying "I'm tired of being single, I need the right girl." HELLO I'm HERE! Ugh.

Alone inside, I can only hear  
>your voice<br>Ringing through the noise

When we're on set its constantly noise everywhere, I see Chad and all I hear is him. All day all night and everyday and every night.

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
>coming back to you<br>Always back to you

If I do ANYTHING Chad comes to my mind, its so weird.

Wanted something out of reach  
>It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah<p>

Its killing me, I can have Chad but I'm scared he doesn't want me at all, we've been friends for 12 years and I think he only thinks of me as JUST a friend, I can't take this any more, I have to tell him.

Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I can't survive without you here by  
>my side<br>Until you're mine, not gonna be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine...<p>

Exactly what I said earlier, without Chad, I feel as if I have no air at all in my system with and Chad, its a whole different story. Chad's mine, he'll always be mine (in my head that is) Those words the old man said still ring in my head, "You guys are such a cute couple." I know he's right, but does Chad? I don't even think so. Wait, why does he always say "I'm tired of being single, I need the right girl." when he's always near me? Is it even possible that he likes me? Just one bit, a tiny bit? Maybe love? I wonder... does Chad love me? Loves me, loves me, loves me not, loves me... I think he does love me, who am I kidding? I'm going wayyy over myself.

"Hey Sonny, lets go, rehearsal starts in 10 minutes." I took the paper and left it on my desk, the back of it said Chad and a bunch of hearts surrounding it, I grabed my nerdy glasses and headed down to Studio 8 with Tawni. "So are you going to tell him?" I looked at Tawni, she knows about Chad, "I don't know." she sadly smiled at me, "You're going to have to do it someday Sonny." I nodded, we finally reached Studio 8, it took 5 minutes. Chad walked past us, but he always hugs me when he sees me in the halls. "Hey Sonshine." Chad hugged me, I hugged him back, "Hey Chaddy." Tawni was giving me that 'tell him now or I'll tell him for you' look. I laughed. Chad and I stopped laughing, "So I'll see you later?" I nodded, "Yeah." Chad pushed my bangs to the side. Tawni was staring at us, "Bye Tawni." she waved him off. "You guys are adorable together." I looked at her again, wow, I'm speechless, everyone says that.

Rehearsal was okay today, Marshal was sick today so Ms. Bitterman worked with us today, she's nicer now haha. I went to the bathroom after rehearsal, Tawni left to go back to the dresssing room, wait dressing room, oh no. I pulled out my phone and sung into it.

"Just stop wondering  
>If we were meant to be<br>Forget about fate and just hold me  
>I'm ready to begin<br>The waiting has to end  
>Right now, today<br>I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
>Until you're<br>Mine..."

I heard a round of applause, it was Ms. Bitterman, "Wow, that's really really good Sonny." I nodded sadly, "Sonny, don't cry." I was, Ms. Bitterman hugged me, "Chad's going to realize it soon okay? I know he also loves you." I shook my head, "I doubt it." she looked at me, knowingly, "Don't doubt it Sonny, go for it, you won't regret it." I nodded, "Thanks Ms. Bitterman" she nodded, smiling, "You're welcome Sonny, oh and you can call me Joy." I nodded, "I'll see you later." she siled at me, saying goodbye, "Good Luck." I'm going to need all the luck I could get.

Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I can't survive without you here by  
>my side<br>Until you're mine, not gonna be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine...<p>

I walked back to my dressing room with a hole in my heard, I don't feel well, I feel sick. I need Chad, why doesn't ge get that in his freaking head of his. Everyone here, church, malls, movies, everywhere says that we're a cute couple. We're not even dating ugh... I hate this so so much. I finally got to my dressing room, I looked on my desk, the poem was GONE! Where is it? Oh my goodness, I'm stressing out here. "Tawni." no answer. Uh oh. I walked out of my dressing room and almost made it up to the cafeteria. I felt two strong arms turn me around. Chad, duh. I looked down, "What's wrong Sonshine?" I shurgged, a few tears running down my face, "Nothing just tired." Chad nodded, he pushed my bangs back, his eyes changed into a soft, calming, relaxing blue. Chad slowly leaned in. He kissed me, oh my gosh, I'm KISSING Chad. Woah. Well, it was one little peck, "I'm sorry Sonny." I nodded my eyes closed, "You didn't know." he sighed, "I didn't catch on, until I found that note, thanks to Tawni." soo, that's what happened, oooh. "So girlfriend?" I nodded, "Yup, boyfriend." Chad kissed me again, I heard that when someone you love kisses you, you feel fireworks, I feel that now.

My state of mind, has finally got the  
>best of me,<br>I need you next to me...

I FINALLY HAVE MY CHAD! I'm extremely happy. I'm a ton more bubbly too, its only been 30 minutes, I'm still shaking. "Sonny. I heard what happened." Ms. Bitterman and Tawni said, they both hugged me and congratulated me, I couldn't of been any happier. I went back to my dressing room, I'm exhausted. Chad came over to my dressing room, "Hey Sonshine." Chad kissed my cheek, yup... my life is now exactly perfect, I have my Chad. "I have to tell you something." I'm not so happy now, I'm scared. I nodded, "I love you." I was completely in shock, "Chad, please don't just say that because we're dating, what if we were to break up, you'd tell your next girlfriend you love them too like Tiara, Please tell me you actually mean it, tru-" Chad kissed me softly, cutting me off. "Sonny, I'm not that type of guy, I honestly went out with Tiara for the publicity, outside of the public eye, she's one of my friends. You're the one I love. I'm never ever going to hurt you, I wouldn't live with myself if I did. I'm honestly saying this truthfully from my heart, no ifs, ands or buts about it. I love you, always and forever, I'm never ever going to leave you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you too much to let you go." I nodded with tears in my eyes, Chad wiped them away, "I love you too." My life is a total fairytale now. The most Beautiful, Perfect, Romantic fairytale ever.

"He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess."  
>— Demi Lovato<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Calming Night

Hey guys, I'm OFFICIALLY updating again hehe, did anyone see Teen Spirit? It was really amazing, I loved it :)

Thanks for all the reviews. I loved them.

For those of you who have or have not read "Someone Else Shares Your Pain", I NEED a specific time period for it, example:(Sonny could be into her court date in 5 months, etc.) please help me :)

That story touched me so much and the reviews did too, for anyone who hasn't read it, please do, its touching :)

P.S I have a gut feeling that my best friend's replacing me, we don't talk as much as we used to. We were like twins now, I'm always the one texting her and she's always busy with her friends, we NEVER had fb pics together, only about 12, compared to all those pis she has, she has about 1,000 or more of her and her friends. I miss our friendship :( I'm kinda lonely now, all my besties are on vaca or my mom doesn't like my friends :( its BOTH! ugh. I need friends to hang out with. I have church friends though :) but yeah... I feel like a loner because everyone has pics of their bffs on facebook, EVEN my mom, aunts, and cousins, and me, I'm solo. My cousins/bffs/sisters live in South Carolina, that's LONG from Philadelphia, okay... I'll stop my yappin' hehe.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>I sadly had to go back to set, "Sonny, I have to go." both of our eyes filled with sadness, she's so adorable. "Okay." I hugged her gently, not wanting to let her go... wait, does she still have shooting? "Do you still have shooting to do, or are you done?" she nodded, "Yeah, I do have shooting." I nodded, "I'll see you later okay?" she said, I kissed her cheek and left, I still have that letter, ooh and I found this adorable list on how to be the perfect boyfriend, easy. I went to the Mac Falls set, everyone ran up to me all excited, what's going on here? "So... Chad I heard you're going out with Sonny, you guys are too adorable." Chastity said, smiling. Yup, that's my bestie, Sonny's too. "Yeah you guys may be cute but, if you DARE hurt her, you'll be hearing from an atomic bomb." I laughed, "I'm never going to hurt Sonny, I love her way too much." they all awwed. "She's got you turning into a sap, but seriously, Chad be careful with her." Skylar said, Ferguson and Devon agreed with him. "I will." Everyone nodded. "Where's Jim?" The director, where is he? Everyone's phones rung, I looked at my iPhone,<br>Jim- Hey everyone, I forgot to tell you that shooting is canceled we will be picking up tomorrow.  
>"Well that's great." I said with huge sarcasm, "Chad, just go back to Sonny." I nodded, "I'll see you guys later." They all waved. I went back to my dressing room and brushed my hair, hey CDC has to look good for my Sonshine. I went to Sonny's dressing room, she was there, sitting on the chair looking lonely, I walked over to the chair and sat next to her, "You okay Sonshine?" she sat there for 5 whole minutes, "Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, pretending to believe it. "No you're not, tell me what's wrong." she nodded, "Twitter." twitter? what? I looked at her confused, she handed me her phone.<p>

# was everywhere, on her mentions, it said, "SonnyMunroe and CDCallday (A.N hehe I made those up) are so freaking obnoxious, it makes me sick. Who the hell cares about these two? I think I really don't if i had to spend a whole day with the world's most obnoxious couple, I'd have a heart attack. I actually believe this couple is putting on a show."- Candylvr88 (A.N sooo sorry if this is someone's twitter name) "Bffs since pre school my butt! Its so obvious she's using him for the money, I mean look at her, she's so ugly and fat." (A.N I had this stuff said about me on FACEBOOK and also pics put up of me, It was horrible.) I read one more, oh my goodness, this is horrible. "Come here." I sat her on my lap, (we do this all the time) and rubbed her back, "You know that stuff's not true right?" she nodded, "Yeah, I know but it hurts." I let her sob on my shirt, I can't feel her pain but I can see it. I rubbed her back and whispered reasuring words in her ear. "I'm okay now, thanks." I nodded, she stayed on my lap, eventually we fell asleep, "Aww." um, who is this? I woke up, Sonny was still laying on me looking adorable.

I looked to see who said aww, it was Tawni and Zora, Nico and Grady looked disgusted, "What's up Randoms?" Tawni and Zora still looked funny staring at Sonny and I, "Nothing, man you guys are cute together, but hurt her and I'll throw you off a cliff." Tawni said, "And then I'll send you to the meat shop." Grady said, "Oooh, and throw you in a salad." Zora looked at me, "And then watch someone eat you." Yeah, the randoms creeped me out completely. "Guys, I said this billons of time, I'm never ever going to hurt Sonny, ever, I love her too much, please get that through your heads." They looked at me, "Okay, we belive you, just be careful with her Chad." Tawni said, and I nodded, looking down at Sonny, I kissed her forehead. They all left except for Tawni, "You do know the studio's closing up right?" I shook my head, "Nope, what time is it?" She laughed, "Its 7:30." I nodded, I got up and carried Sonny bridal style, "See ya Tawn." Tyler was with her, that's her boyfriend. They've been together for about 2 years. I sat Sonny in my car and drove to her house. Yeah I said MY car, I can drive, I'm 16, unlike Sonny whi's 15, we have a 7 month age gap. "Sonshine, wake up." I shook her until she woke up, "You're home." she nodded, I walked her up to the door I was going to leave but then thought again, I walked her up to her apartment door, 388 C. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow it is." I leaned in to kiss her, "Okay." I kissed her, softly and sweetly, yum pina colada. "I love you." both of us smiled, "I love you too." we hugged and then I left. I went home and ate dinner, mom and dad are on a buisness trip, so its just Chlo- Chlo and I, she and I talked over dinner, "Chad, I heard what happened between you and Sonny, congrats Chad, but hurt her and my foot will be so far up you a-" I laughed, "Okay, Chloe, language." she laughed, she's awesome for a 12 year old. I went upstairs and took a shower, I then watched tv for a while and texted Sonny for a bit, both Chloe and I went to bed at 10, Sonny went to sleep at like 9:30.

NEXT MORNING

Wow, its been a day already? I can't belive it. I woke up, turned on my phone, freshened up, did my hair and left the house with Chloe at 5:30, I made bagels for breakfast with my strawberry cream cheese, Sonny's favorite, I made her one too. I dropped Chloe off at our cousin Ashley's house for the day, she stays until I come from work. I got to Ashley's house, "Have fun Chloe and don't get into too much trouble." she laughed at me, "Like that's gonna happen." she reminds me of Zora haha. Ashley came to the door, "Hey Chad, congratulations!" she screamed, "Thank you!" its 5:30 now, I gotta go. I drove to Sonny's apartment, "Hey Mrs. Munroe." she smiled at me, Sonny came downstairs, "Ready?" I smiled back at her, she's so beautiful and breath taking, "Yup, bye mom." they hugged, I also hugged Mrs. Munroe, "Be careful, have a blessed day." (A.N ahh, my mom always tells me that haha.) "Thanks, you too." Sonny and I both yelled. Mrs. Munroe closed the door, Sonny and I walked to the door that led outside, I kissed Sonny once Mrs. Munroe was out of sight, "Good Morning." she smiled "Good Morning to you too mister." I laughed, "Mister?" she laughed nodding, I walked ahead of her and opened the door, "After you m' lady." she grinned, so adorable. "Aww, m'lady, that's adorable." she kissed my cheek and I blushed, I closed the door and took her hand as we walked to the car, I held the car door opened when she got in and closed it after she got in, I ran around to my side, buckled up and got in. Sonny and I started driving, she spotted the bagels, her eyes lit up so huge, like flying saucers. "BAGELS!" she immediately ate it, "Slow down, you're going to choke." she laughed and stuck her tongue at me.

The ride was about 10- 15 minutes long Sonny finished her bagel, "Thanks." I nodded, "You're welcome Sonshine." I pinched her cheek and she slapped my hand away, both of us laughed. I got out the car and then circled around and opened Sonny's door, "Chad, you don't have to keep doing that." I stoped and leaned down, almost kissing her, "Doing what?" she stared into my eyes, "Opening m-my d-d-door." she sighed, Chad-1 Sonshine-0. I leaned down and kissed her, "You got lost in my eyes." she laughed nervously and then blushed. "Yeah." I grabbed her hand and we walked. Paparazzi was everywhere, asking annoying questions like "Sonny, are you using Chad?" or "Chad do you actually love Sonny or are you playing her like a game?" These paps are crazy, I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her inside the building, people were staring at us, mainly at Sonny, "Okay, don't you people have shows to go do? I advise that you do them and not stare at Sonny and I." they still stared, mainly glared, "Chop Chop people, lets MOVE NOW!" everyone started moving, except for Sonny and I. Sonny looked kinda upset, "You okay Sonshine?" she nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I'll see you later Chad." she kissed my cheek and left. Why's she so upset? I looked at the perfect boyfriend list, it comes in handy trust me, I followed her, something I always do when she's mad. I finally caught up with her, I was behind her and she didn't even know, I looked at what she was doing, she was on facebook, literally all over her wall, up and down was insults about us dating, she googled our names and all over E news was stuff like "I'm going to kill Sonny Munroe if I ever see her kiss Chad." she looked frightened at all this stuff she was reading. I sat next to her, "You scared me." I sadly smiled at her, "Sorry." she sat the laptop down and closed it, I wrapped my arms around her, "You okay Sonshine?" she nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, its just the death threats I'm kinda scared about, your fans kinda scare me." I sat here with Sonny, "Its okay, I'll take care of it." she nodded, "But, I'll also take care of it too." I love her independence so much. I looked at the clock, its 8AM we've been talking since 7, rehearsal should be starting by now. There's no Randoms here, "You wanna come to the Falls with me to see if anyone's here?" she yawned, "Sure." she hopped on my back, "Okay, fine."  
>"Fine." we never give up on this, its a daily basis thing, "Good." I laughed, "Good." I played with her hair, "So we're good?"<p>

"Oh we're so good." she had her face leaned up near mine so I kissed her cheek and started walking to the falls set, there were about 10 people here, the same number as earlier. "No one here either." I checked my calender, oops, I forgot there was no work today. Sonny hopped off my back, "I'm sleepy." I am too, "Come on Sonshine." I led her to my dressing room, the recliner has the leg support and it is very comfortable. I slept next to Sonny, I had a very amazing dream, I dremt that Sonny and I got married and had children, Audrey, Christian, Leah, Joel, and Skyler. (A.N my kids will have these names :) haha.) The dream ended at about 12, Sonny was curled up against me and her hair was over her face, I brushed her hair out of her face and stroked it, occasionally whispering words in her ear softly, she woke up 30 minutes after I did. We put our shoes back on and headed back out. "So where do you wanna go for lunch?" she thought for a second, "Chick- Fil- A." our resturant. We drove to Chick-Fil-A with the music playing, "We Ended Right"- Debby Ryan played, I love my little sis. "When was the last time you talked to Debbs?" I asked Sonny, "Yesterday actually." I nodded, "What did she say?" I looked at her, she was as red as a tomatoe, "Its personal stuff Chad." I nodded, laughing at her, "Okay." it got quiet, like a confortable silence. Sonny and I went to Chick Fil A and got our usual, she got her chicken strips 3 peice and waffle fries with cfa sauce (A.N haha I had that Monday :) so so yummy) and I got the same thing, we got sprite. Sonny and I ate in the car and talked. We then went to my house, we played video games, watched tv, and actually cuddled. I had fun, the day ended quickly though, Sonny's mom went on a business trip so I drove her home, "Thanks for today Chad, I had alot of fun." she kissed my cheek, I then kissed her, our first make out session, we both broke away, blushing. I hugged her again, this time swaying. God I love Sonny.

SPOV  
>I freaking love Chad, he's so so sweet, after we danced, he kissed my cheek, "I'll see you later. I love you." why do I get butterflies when he says that? "I love you too." Chad left. I walked into my apartment, I opened the door and walked into my room, I plopped right on my bed, wow, today was amazing. I called mom for about 30 minutes, I miss her so much. I then hopped into the shower and stayed in for about 10 minutes. "Okay, what to do... what to do..." I thought for a second, I got my PJs on, I wanna paint my toenails, oooh, I should do multi summer colors. I got my polish bag, okay, I have green, pink, orange, purple, and blue. (A.N haha my toenails are done that way :) I'm not looking and know what color they are.) I started painting my nails, I got a text from Marshall, then Chad, I read Marshall's text<br>New TXT msg: Marshall- Hey Sonny, just letting you know due to the high heat, work is cancelled for tomorrow, have fun in the heat and stay safe.

Perfect, I'm so happy, so what am I doing tomorrow? I read Chad's text,  
>New TXT msg: Chad- Hey Sonshine, I heard work's off tomorrow, what do you wanna do?<p>

I'm happy now that Chad's off too, I went onto facebook, wow, all this news feed, I even saw a page that said "I HATE SONNY MUNROE, SHE'S GOING TO DIE A COLD CRUEL WAY" oh goodness, these people are scary, I updated my status: Sonny Munroe: "Just because I'm datiting Chad Dylan Cooper DOESN'T mean that you can mess with me, if you were me, you'd hate this tormenting too. So stop messing with me."  
>I looked at the rest of the news feed, I saw Chad's status<br>TheCDC: "To my fans: I LOVE Sonny Munroe, and NOTHING is ever going to change that, not even you. Leave her alone." awww, I texted Chad back,  
>Sonny TXT:"Hey Chaddy, um... I don't know what I want to do tomorrow." I logged off of facebook and went on webkinz, I love that website hehe. I played on webkinz, Chad was on too haha. I was having lots of fun, I'm kinda creeped out about being home alone though. Chad called me, I picked up the phone, "Hey Sonshine, what are you doing?" I laughed, "Nothing, on webkinz, obviously, and bored. How 'bout you?" Chad chuckled, I heard a creak in the ceiling, I heard banging on the walls, these neighbors are freaking me out right now. "Nothing, relaxing and just got finished talking to my mom, Chlo is still at Ashley's house, they both said hi." I stayed quiet for a while, "You okay?" I still was quiet, that's not me, I'm always loud, usually, and talkative. "Mhm." I said, Chad sighed, "No you're not, I'm on my way." yup, that's my boyfriend for ya, always protective, I love him. I sat here, more noises, in this quiet place, and plus too, the window was opened, you can hear some things too, this is creepy. I layed down and waited for Chad, he lives 10 minutes away, I played cards on my iPod nano and Chad was here within 2 minutes of my game. I quit and ran to get the door. "Sonshine, its me Chad, open the door." I got up, I still hear the creeks. oh boy, when I panic, its not pretty. I ran straight for the door, knocks were on the sides of the walls, scary music was blasting, I'm terrified. I opened the door for Chad, I quickly ran into his arms, he quickly hugged me, not letting me go at all.<p>

I was panting in and out in fear, Chad picked up my head, "Sonny, look at me." Chad pulled us over to the couch, I sat next to him and his arm was around my shoulders and his hand was stroking my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder, I looked up at Chad, "Take deep breaths, in." I breathed in, "Out." I breathed out, I did it for about 3 more minutes and was okay. "You okay now?" I nodded, still unsure, "Yeah, I'm just a little scared." Chad nodded, he kissed my cheek, "I am too sweety, so can I sleep over?" I nodded, "Yeah, sure, your clothes are still in your room, its fine with me." Chad nodded, he always sleeps over all the time. Chad went in the room and pulled me in there with him. I layed on his chest, "Its okay Sonshine." I nodded, "I know, thanks Chad." Chad nodded and kissed me, "You're welcome, beautiful." I blushed, he's been calling me that since we were 3 haha. I started falling asleep, "I'm going to my bed Chaddy." he nodded, I got up and went to my room, I layed down, ooops, the door isn't closed, Chad followed me and closed my door, Chad layed next to me, I turened out the lights, "Good night Sonshine, I love you." aww, I kissed Chad's cheek, "Goodnight, I love you too." crazy how I dreamed about having Chad 2 nights ago in this same bed, now he's mine and also laying here with me.

* * *

><p>Aww, hehe, I'm done, I have a question for you: Is it wrong to love your best friend's brother? Why or Why Not?<p>

PLEASE review :)

God Bless You :)

- Javi :)

*Haha, all these smiley faces :) lol, they're awesome hehe.* :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Hey! I haven't updated since AUGUST! WOW! I'm still shocked, I had to reread this story over and over just to make sure I had he right stuff, sorry for the mistakes btw, I'm a HORRIBLE typer lol.

Tomorrow is a HUGE FFA even at my school... I'm kinda nervous, then again, it's my first FFA event, I'm kinda excited. I love my school!

This whole week has been a huge disaster, my friend stopped talking to me, my other friend's kinda replacing me, and I'm in a huge depression ugh! Just please pray for me, I need it... thanks...

Okay, so here's the UPDATE! :D

* * *

><p>The Truth Comes Out<p>

"Stop tickling me!" I screamed at Chad, still laughing. He stopped and kissed my lips, I smiled. It's been a whole 4 weeks since we started dating, the sad thing is, is that rival shows can not date at all. I sat up, Mr. Condor walked to our room, "What is going on here?" he asked us, "Nothing Mr. Condor, Sonny and I were just talking about Pauly and Pals." Chad said, we technically were, but then again, it led to the tickle war, it was fun. Mr. Condor eyed both Chad and I, he walked out of the room. "Okay! So the only people that know are Ms. Bitterman, Marshal, Tawni, Nico, Zora, Grady, um..." Chad kissed my cheek, I smiled back at him, shyly, he laughed, "My cast. Our moms. That's it." I nodded, "I'm scared, what if it gets out?" he sighed, he kissed me. We have wayyy to much PDA haha. "Sonshine, what's the worst that could happen if it does? It's not like they can tell us we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend." Chad said, I nodded, he stroked my hand, I leaned on him.

"That's true, it's just kind of hard though."  
>"I know, it's kind of hard not holding you all of the time. I need my baby you know." I laughed until I was in tears, "Dude, you're seriously a pig." Chad smiled, "I'm your pig." I rolled my eyes, laughing, I closed my eyes, I'm sleepy. Chad put my head in his lap, he stroked my hair, I instantly fell asleep.<p>

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to Mackenzie Falls set!" I immediately jumped up, Chad swept my hair, "I love you and I'll be back after shooting." I nodded.

I sat here, bored, now what am I going to do? I ended up falling asleep, I felt a gentle nudge and woke up, Chad came back? Wow, how long was I sitting here for? Chad sat next to me, I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me. "Should we tell? I mean, our fans assume we're dating and now Mr. Condor." Chad brushed back my soft curly brown hair, "You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow." Chad said, playing with my hands, I smiled, "Really? You're quoting my songs from my album?" he smirked, "That I'm doing princess." he kissed me again, "And take it slow, but I'd stop the world i-" I cut myself off, wishing the last sentence was actually true, "I'd stop the world if it finally let us be alone." Chad said, we smiled sadly.

He closed my dressing room door, he then walked back over to me, "Well we can try to keep it a secret for just a few days okay?" I nodded, "I wanna tell now, but the thing is, is that my mom doesn't know, neither does yours, and there's only a few people that know." I said.  
>"Sonshine, I honestly have no idea what to tell you hon, but to follow what your heart tells you, do you actually feel ready?" I sighed, "I do, what about you?" Chad thought for a quick second, "I was ready when we first started dating, I'm scared too." I rubbed his back, he then pulled me closer to him, "Your hair smells good." Chad laughed, I looked at him, his blue eyes were so warm, like an ocean.<p>

"I love you."  
>"I love you too." My phone rung, CRAP! I forgot I had a phone interview today, I looked at Chad, he smiled softly at me, "Follow your heart." I picked up my phone, "Hello, Okay, so on air with us, we have the amazing Sonny Munroe. How are you Sonny?" I smiled, "I'm doing really good, thank you, how are you?"<br>"I'm doing good. Okay, so we're gonna ask you some questions." I sighed silently, Chad rubbed my back, I'm on his lap. "Okay, so out of every song on your album, which one was your favorite to record and why?" I sighed, "Well um, I really loved every song on the album but the one that I mostly love would be Stop The World. You know, the secret dating and the fact that these two wanna be together but they're scared about what would happen of they told." I looked at Chad, he smiled hugely at me, he helped me write it, I wrote that song maybe about two years ago with him, I was 14. "Wow, that's deep, okay, so is there anything happening later in the future?" I sighed, thinking. "Well, honestly, I'll still be performing on So Random! but other than that, the rest is a mystery." I was messing with Chad, I almost fell off of him, he caught me quick enough for me not to fall. "Okay fans, we will be answering your questions after Sonny Munroe's song Stop The World plays." the radio played, I relaxed.

Chad rubbed my back, "You did amazing Sonshine!" I laughed, "Thank you. I'm surprised they didn't get to Channy." Chad smiled, "I love the sound of that, it's adorable." I smiled, hugging him. "I can't wait to go to sleep." Chad chuckled, "I know babe."  
>"Okay! And we are back on air with Sonny Munroe! Okay, we will be answering your questions right now." I sighed, "First question from Paula, from Brazil, she asks, 'Have you ever been in love before?'" I smiled, "Yes, I have been in love before and still am."<br>"Next question from Stacy from New York, 'So what's with you and Chad Dylan Cooper?'" I sighed, looking at him, he smiled softly and reassuringly. "Well he's my awesome best friend." Chad smiled, I laughed, "Okay, so I have a question for you, are you and Chad dating?" I sighed, "Well Chad and I have been best friends practically since pre school." I started laughing, oh gosh.  
>"Okay, so you guys were a couple before?" I sighed, "No, we weren't." I sighed again, why do I sigh so much? Haha. Chad rubbed my thigh, I leaned against him, "So you're dating him now?" I smiled, laughing, "Yeah, he's still awesome."<br>"So you guys are dating, correct?"  
>"Yes, we are, he's my best friend." I looked up at Chad who's face was beaming, I smiled back, he kissed me, "Okay, so one more question before we play this next song, Lucy Crowley from Wisconsin asks, 'How long have you two been dating?'" I'm screwed! "Well for almost a month, actually." Chad saw my scared face, he made a funny one, just to make me laugh, aww. "Thank you Sonny, okay, so this next song is called Catch Me." the radio played it, I love this song.<p>

Chad pulled me in for a kiss, I smiled, "I love you Sonshine." he kissed me until we needed air, "I love you too Chaddy." he smiled, "Okay, so this is the last question that we have for Ms. Munroe, okay, weird question, but we wanna know, what is your favorite store?" I smiled, "Forever 21, I'm obsessed with that store! It's amazing in there. Every time I go to the mall, that's the first place I'll go to, I could live there, haha." I smiled, "Well that was Ms. Sonny Munroe, thank you so much, I'm Ryan Columbus from 102.8FM."  
>"Oh you're welcome Ryan, thank you. Bye bye." I smiled, I then hung up.<p>

I pulled Chad in for a hug, "What if Mr. Condor was listening?" Chad smiled, "I doubt it."  
>"Chad, seriously... What if he was? Oh gosh!" I paced around, Chad tried to calm me down, it was impossible. He finally caught me, ugh, I slouched down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chin, I then layed my head on my knees, breathing in and out. Chad came next to me, he picked me up, "Chad, leave me alone." Chad kissed my hair, "No can do." he walked us over to the chair, "Okay, I'll always love you no matter what Sonshine, even if we're not allowed to be together, you'll still be mine." Chad hugged me.<p>

I smiled again, "Wanna run?" Chad nodded, we walked out of my dressing room, "SONNY MUNROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Uh oh! Chad and I shook with fear. "Ready?" I asked Chad, he looked at me, "Yup." Chad kissed my nose, we started walking, we held hands, there were a lot of shocked faces from some directors, we walked fast to Mr. Condor's office which took a long time, if you ask me. "Okay, let's go." I said, my voice was shaky and I started sweating, "Okay, you'll be fine." I nodded, Chad hugged me. We knocked on the door, "COME IN!" Mr. Condor shouted, I'm scared. We walked in, hand in hand, "Sit down, quiet and no PDA!" Chad and I broke away and quickly sat down, "Do you guys know this studio's policy of dating?" Chad and I nodded, "Apparently you DON'T YOU'RE SECRETLY DATING AND I FIND OUT ABOUT IT FROM THE RADIO!" Mr. Condor was screaming, his Adam's apple was moving freely, eww. Chad and I sat here trying not to laugh, "I have one solution, break up!" Chad and I looked at each other, "Mr. Condor, we can't do that." he looked at us in disgust, "Really? Since you can't Sonny, you're fired!" my mouth dropped open, "Mr Condor, you can't control what the heart feels." Chad nodded, "If she goes, then I go." Mr. Condor looked beyond mad, angry, I can't describe it, he was red. "You know what? You two are suspended and after that I will let you know whether you stay or leave. Now get out!" Chad and I left, not bothering to look back, the tears started flowing, I wiped my eyes, Chad closed Mr. Condor's office, "Shh, shh, shhh, Sonny, I'm here okay? We're not leaving okay?" I sighed, I broke down again, this time holding Chad, he rubbed my back, Tawni ran over to us, "Hey, are you guys okay?" I looked up at her, she pulled me into a hug, "Maybe I did the wrong thing." both her and Chad looked at me, "I should have never told." Chad pulled me closer to him, I burried my face in Chad's chest, his Abercrombie cologne always calms me down. Chad held me without saying a thing, "That's a good thing you've told, it could have been worse if you told later."

"This is just too much pressure right now." I sobbed in Chad's shirt. He cradled me as if I was his own child, rubbing my back. I looked up at Chad who was also crying, Tawni was still standing there, I went over to her and hugged her, we're a lot more close. She's like my sister, "Thanks Tawn." she nodded, she then ruffled my hair, "There, now it's fine." I laughed, "There's that smile! Now keep it, no more tears, your eyes are starting to get really puffy."  
>Chad wrapped his arms around my waist, "I don't see how you two would get fired, you guys are too adorable." I smiled, "Thanks Tawn, I mean you're dating Tyler and you two are from rival shows." it's two, "Meal or No Meal" and also "Mackenzie Falls" it's crazy. Tawni looked at me, "I know... We should petition that," I looked up at Chad, he looked at me, smiling, he pecked my lips. "Man you guys are adorable." Chad layed his head on mine, "Thanks, so are you and Tyler, but I agree with the petition, it's like we're all like Romeo and Juliet." I nodded in agreement with Chad, "Yeah, I mean you really can't tell people who they can and can't date."<br>"Yeah, I know, that's stupid." Chad kissed my cheek, "I know, she's actually the first person I ever loved and I was only three and she was almost three, she was my first kiss, first crush, first friend, I can't loose that for this job. You can fire me if you want but I'm not leaving Sonny."  
>"Aww! That's sooo sweet." Tawni and I said at the same time, Chad laughed, poking my side, I laughed, Tawni pulled out her phone, "Oh, Tyler said hi to both of you." we nodded, "Tell him we said Hey Ty." she then looked up, "He then asked me if we should go out or stay in." I thought. "Out." Chad said, I shook my head, "In, it's better." Chad smiled, "Out."<br>"In."  
>"Out."<br>"In."  
>"Ou-" Tawni interrupted "Okay! I get it! We'll stay in! Now stop bickering!" Chad and I laughed, he let me go and grabbed my hand. "Well I'm gonna go guys, I'll see you tomorrow." we nodded, hugging her, "Have fun staying in." I said, annoying Chad on purpose, he smiled. We walked outside, "Okay, I have my keys, do you wanna leave?" I nodded. We walked to his car, I have my stuff with me. We got to the car, Chad unlocked it, he ran around to my door, "There you go Princess." I smiled, "Thank you prince Charming." I jumped and kissed his cheek, he caught me midair. He kissed me softly, I smiled into the kiss, Chad then kissed my cheek. He then closed the car door and went around to his side, he got in and put on his seat belt, then he put the key in the ignition. We left the studio, the car was really silent but it was a very comfortable one.<p>

We pulled up at my house, Chad parked the car and we got out. Chad grabbed my hand, we walked to the door, Chad hugged me, I sighed, smiling, "What is it Sonshine?" Chad softly asked me, "I needed a hug." Chad nodded, he kissed my forehead, I opened the door, Chad came in behind me, "Elevator or stairs?" I asked him, "Um, stairs, but only halfway, I gotta look hot." I laughed, "Concieted much?" Chad smirked, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I laughed, Chad and I started climbing the stairs, I live on the 4th floor, sooo FAR! Haha, "Floor one!" Chad said, chanting, I rolled my eyes and left him, I managed to get to floor two. I finally got up the steps, Chad was next to me, "Elevator?" I nodded, we walked to the elevator, Chad's hair is all over the place and wild but it still looks soft. Chad and I went into the elevator, I clicked the number four. Chad and I held hands, it feels perfectly normal now that it's been almost a month. Chad and I got to the fourth floor, it smells like fried fish, eww, I hate fish. Chad and I walked to my apartment door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, yum, I smell tacos. "Mommy!" mom walked out of the kitchen, I ran to hug her, "Okay, Sonny... Get off of me." I laughed, "No, I need my mommy hugs." she and Chad laughed, "Hi Ms. Connie."  
>"Hi Chad." Chad ended up joining the group hug, we both finally let go, "Okay, I gotta wait until the meat is done." Chad and I nodded, "So how was work today?"<p>

I sighed, mom gave me a questioning look, "Well apparently, Chad and I violated the dating rules at work and we might get fired because of it." I tried to hold back tears. Mon hugged me, "You guys were wrong for violating the rules." Chad and I looked at her, shocked, "Wait, let me finish, you guys deserve to be together without anyone telling you you can't." Chad and I nodded. Mom ruffled our hair, gosh I'm so sleepy. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked Chad and I, "Date." she nodded, "Wait, where?" we smiled, "Here." I said, mom smiled, "Aww, you two are too adorable." mom hugged us again, "Okay, I'll leave you two alone." we nodded, "Aren't you eating two mom?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah, I'll eat in my room." we looked at her, "No, you can join us." she smiled and nodded.

At Dinner...  
>We all were silent, but it was comfortable, "So what exactly did Mr. Condor say?" I sighed, so close to tears, I looked at mom, "Can I be excused?" she nodded, patting my hand. I got up and ran to my room, I shut it and fell to the floor, I felt the tears coming, ugh I hate crying. I silently prayed I would be okay. Everything that I was thinking came back to my memory. What if Chad and I get fired? What if we loose our acting careers just for us dating? What if? Ugh, I hate this so much! I sat here and thought, I changed out of these clothes and into my pjs. There was a knock at the door, "Sonny, it's me." Chad. I opened the door, Chad pulled me close to him, I sighed, letting everything go, "What of we loose our acting careers forever and everything, just becau-" Chad kissed me, we broke apart, he held me, "Shh."<br>"But I-"  
>"Shh." I sighed, "God can change this you know?" I sighed, nodding. Chad kissed my forehead, "I love you Chad."<br>"I love you too Sonshine." I hugged him tighter to me, Chad poked my side, I laughed. "Smile!" I laughed as Chad tickled me, "St- stop ti- tickling me." I said laughing, Chad shook his head, "Not until you promise not to cry." I laughed, "I- p-p- prom- promise." Chad stopped tickling me, I laughed. Chad helped me off the floor, I jumped up, Chad then picked me up.

He kissed me again, I was still in air, my phone rung, Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez played, ah! It's Selly, I miss her so much! I haven't seen her since my sweet 16. "Hello."  
>"Hey Sel, what's up?"<br>"Nothing, OMG I told you Chad liked you!" she laughed, so did I.  
>"Haha, Sel, you been knew." Chad was in front of me, "Can I talk to Chad for a second?"<br>"Wait, why?" she laughed, "I'm gonna give him the don't hurt my sister threat." I laughed, "Fine." I passed the phone to Chad, he looked in confusion, "She wants to talk to you." he nodded, "Hey Selena." they talked for a minute, Chad's eyes went extremely wide and he started shaking, I don't know if I should laugh or feel concerned. Chad stuttered, "Y- yeah. I promise." Chad stayed a bit quiet, "Okay, I'll talk to you later." Chad handed me the phone, "Sel, what did you do?" she laughed, "Told him that I would cut off all of his hair and throw him in the middle of the ocean if he hurts you." I laughed, "Sel, that's mean!" she laughed, "We should hang out soon, how about me, you, Justin, and Chad go to the mall on Saturday." I thought, I looked at my calendar "Yeah, that's perfect with me, hold on for a sec."  
>"Kay."<br>"Chad, what are you doing Saturday?" he thought, "I'm free." I nodded, "Wanna hang out with Selena and Justin?" he nodded, "Yeah, that'll be fun." I nodded. I talked back to Selena, "Okay, he's free."  
>"Yay! Perfect, so I'll see you guys Saturday at like 1?"<br>"Yup, that's perfect."  
>"Yeah! Well I gotta go, Justin's nagging me, he said hi to you and Chad."<br>"Okay and hey Justin!"  
>"Okay, I'm gonna go now, love ya!"<br>"Okay bye, love ya too."  
>"Bye." we hung up the phone. Chad left my room door opened, therefore mom won't say a thing. He kissed my cheek, I smiled, "So wanna go back to eating?"<br>"Yup, then watch a movie afterwards?" Chad wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me softly, "Yup beautiful." I hugged Chad, we stood here for maybe five minutes in perfect silence, I love him.

We walked back into the dining room, mom was washing dishes, "Mom, do you need help?" she looked at me, "No, I'm okay, go and finish eating." I nodded, I gave her a hug, she hugged me back.

I went back to the table to eat, Chad sat with me, I'm almost done, Chad waited, I was finally done eating my food five minutes later, "Someone was hungry." Chad said, smiling, I hugged him, he smiled. I let him go and took my plate to the kitchen, I washed it and then put it back up, "I'm going to bed Sonny, goodnight." mom said to me, I nodded, she gave me a big hug, "Goodnight mommy, love you." she pinched my cheek, "Love you too." she hugged me one last time and then walked to her room, she closed it. I walked back into the living room, Chad stood there, "I just texted my mom who took my house keys and who has Chloe." I nodded, I walked over to him, "Stay?" I softly asked him, he nodded, he bent down and kissed my forehead, I sighed. I'm still nervous about tomorrow, Chad looked at me, "You okay sweetie?" I nodded.  
>I buried my face in his chest, he held me, all I heard was his soft breathing. "We're gonna find a way to be together." I nodded, half asleep. He kissed me softly, "Go to bed, you look really really sleepy." I nodded.<p>

I walked to my room and Chad walked to his, "Goodnight, I love you." Chad said to me, holding me in his arms, "I love you too, goodnight." Chad kissed me again, man his lips are soft haha. I walked into my room and said my prayers, I read my bible and went to bed. Goodnight once again, I hope tomorrow is a ton better and not worse as it could probably be.

**"We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**  
><strong>You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you<strong>  
><strong>You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow<strong>  
><strong>But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone"<strong>** -****Stop The World- Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p>Okay! DONE! I loved this chapter, I almost cried lol. I'll TRY to update this a ton more often, man hig school makes you BUSY! I love you guys! :)<p>

God Bless,

Javi :)


End file.
